


Pearls for Peter

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Double Penetration, Eggpreg, Hufflepuff Peter, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Merman Tony Stark, Oviposition, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: The students, all except Peter, scrambled back as one as something erupted from the water. The resulting spray had some of his classmates scream in alarm but amidst the sound of young voices, Peter heard the tinkling of bells. Music.--For Starker in Hogwarts, day one: Fantastic Beasts





	Pearls for Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, I wanted to participate in this event and decided to write merman Tony and besotted Peter. I'm late, but what else is new.
> 
> Peter's age isn't explicitly stated but he's a Hogwarts student so it's that range 😅 please mind the tags, this first chapter isn't smutty at all but I do plan to deliver...
> 
> Alternate title that my friend asked me to use: ALL THE EGGS. I think my current one is bad enough 😂 if anyone has read any Legend of Zelda, Link/Sidon, you know where I'm going with this 😂 this is just an excuse for me to write some monsterfucking...
> 
> Also there may be a hint of ABO but not... Traditional ABO and not with the humans.

Peter loosened his gold and black tie as he made his way towards the next class, Care of Magical Creatures. Beside him, Ned was rambling and MJ was ignoring them both.

"Do you think we'll get to see unicorns?" Ned wondered, "Processor Harrington said he'd have a special treat for us today."

Peter bit his lip in thought but MJ replied before he got the chance to answer.

"He wouldn't tell us to come by the lake if it was unicorns," she replied, flipping the page on her textbook.

"The selkies?" Peter guessed.

"We'll find out, I guess," Ned shrugged and find out, they did.

There was already a gathering of students waiting by the docks. Peter got a glimpse of the professor waiting who then gestured for them to hurry once he caught sight of them.

"Just on time!" Professor Harrington announced as they settled down.

A timer beside him was ticking down, down to the very last few seconds. A murmur spread around the group of students as their professor turned towards the water.

Nothing happened at first and honestly, Peter wasn't too enthusiastic about meeting the selkies. One had fished him out when he fell into the lake during First year and– well, the embarrassment had the boy's cheeks flushing even now, years later.

Then, in the distance, the water started to ripple. He caught a shimmer of scales, a fin peeking out of the water only to slip back in. It was such a vibrant color… Yellow like gold. Then more ripples appeared, but still, they only appeared long enough to be considered a tease.

His interest was piqued, as were the other students'.

They should've expected it but– The students, all except Peter, scrambled back as one as something erupted from the water. The resulting spray had some of his classmates scream in alarm but amidst the sound of young voices, Peter heard the tinkling of bells. Music.

He was the only one that hadn't retreated and he was soaked from head to toe in lake water as a result.

He didn't notice one bit, his eyes were fixated on the creatures that had arrived.

Not selkies or any manner of mer that he had ever encountered or learned about. Of course not… The creatures before him were the royalty of the ocean… For the centuries that humans watched, these mers had never left the safety of the deep ocean.

And now, they were here.

One, in particular, noticed him and it was with a wide grin that the male did a gesture, something like small dip within the water.

"I am Anthony of Stark," the merman told him and Peter swayed towards him, entranced.

His voice had no right to sound like that, so alluring and pleasant to the ears that it almost brought tears to Peter's eyes.

"You are… very small for a human." The creature observed. His eyes were a deep brown and the closer Peter looked, the more he noticed. There were tiny scales in the corners of his eyes, only shimmering when the light caught them just right. 

"I–" Peter stuttered but then he was being pulled back, Ned had him. Professor Harrington stepped to the front, clearing his throat.

"He's one of the students. I'm Professor Harrington," the professor said, "I'm in charge of this… pod."

The merman's eyes flitted from Peter's to the professor's and the loss of his gaze had the boy sagging in Ned's arm.

The mer smiled once more, blunt human teeth in a charming smile.

"Greetings, Professor Harrington," Tony said, "Greetings, small human pod. We'll learn much from one another."

Peter, with his wide eyes fixed on Anthony, was suddenly very interested in Care of Magical Creatures. He wanted to learn… everything about the mers– about… Anthony.

* * *

The mers were the main topic of the evening at the Great Hall.

There were reporters outside of Hogwarts' wards, dying to get in to get a picture or even a few words. How someone like their professor managed to get the mers to visit, they'd never find out.

But Peter didn't care for any of that. He sat quietly at the Hufflepuff table, idly eating dinner as the chatter grew and grew. Excited chatter about the mers, the jewel like colors of their scales, the enormous length of their tails… The strange but beautiful fins that took the place of their ears. Even the sharp deadly tips of their claws, dark at the tips with poison.

They were foreign and to some, monstrous with their curious eyes. Two of the mers had fins– spines, they were called, that ran along the length of their backs. Defensive evolution, they had explained. Deadly when stretched out to their full lengths, but relatively harmless when the mer was relaxed as they had been.

"If they didn't have so many… fins and stuff, I think they'd look quite handsome," someone mentioned further down the table.

Peter's eyes snapped towards them but quickly flitting away.

They were… handsome, weren't they?

The boy sat up, aghast, when he realized where his thoughts were going. They weren't human!

"You okay?" Ned nudged his arm.

"Yeah– Yeah, I'm fine," Peter said distractedly. "So, what did you think about the, uh, merman?"

Ned nibbled on his food and hummed in consideration. "I'm more interested in finding out why they're here."

"Why…?" Peter's brows scrunched together. "Oh, yeah– You don't think they just came for a visit?"

Ned looked around the table, then leaned in closer as though to divulge a secret.

"I think they want something," he whispered, "I did some research after class and the red one's markings…"

The red one referred to Anthony, the other two were blue and green.

"I think he may be like… a prince or something," Ned's voice grew quieter. "They live for hundreds of years… Never left the ocean and now… Here? It can't be a friendly visit… or maybe not unfriendly, but they definitely have an agenda… or something."

"Prince…?" Peter echoed and right on cue, Ned pulled out a worn, tiny pamphlet of a book. He flipped to a page before shoving it in Peter's face, finger tapping on a symbol.

"Look, that circle on his chest," Ned said urgently, "It's the same one that the red one has. It's not all glowy and stuff but… the lines? The specific pattern? All marks of a prince or something. Whatever they call them down there… He's someone special to those type of mers so why is he here…?"

Peter took it all in, eyes memorizing the symbol and as far as he could recall, Ned was right.

"We could always ask?" Peter suggested but the other boy vigorously shook his head.

"No way," he immediately rejected, "There's like a single paragraph on customs and how to interact with them."

Before Peter could reply, Ned went off on a rant as he usually did when he got riled up.

"What if it's the same as like… asking why his scales are red? Page five says they used to _eat_ humans. I'm not going to get eaten by them…" he hissed then continued, "Is it really that important…? Who even knows! Besides, we're just kids. Surely, the professor and the Headmaster can uh talk with them. If I found out this easily– they have to know, too–"

"Woah, okay, calm down," Peter tried to soothe his friend, "It was just a suggestion and it's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal," Ned echoed, "Yeah… Wait–"

The other boy turned suspicious eyes towards Peter. "You're not going to ask them, are you?"

"What?" Peter said blankly, "You just said they used to eat humans, why would I…?"

"Just making sure," Ned muttered, "You like… doing stuff like that."

He looked at the book in Peter's hand and reached out to take it, "I should return–"

Peter pulled it just out of reach.

"Actually, I'm curious now," he said, "I'll return it for you when I'm done."

Ned gave him a suspicious glance but didn't say anything. All he said was, "Okay, fine. Just… don't ask about the marking, okay?"

Peter nodded dutifully, "I promise, I won't ask."

Later that night, after lights out, Peter was curled on his side beneath the blankets with his curtains drawn. The book was open next to him and he traced the symbol with a fingertip.

It really was a pretty design… Sharp lines contrasting with the softness of the circle… The description said that the marked glowed an ethereal blue… Was it bioluminescent? Peter wondered what that looked like.

His finger reached the top of the mark and that was when he heard the song begin.

**Author's Note:**

> All the kudos/comments/bookmarks = 💗💗💗
> 
> Haven't really solo written in some time so bit nervous posting 😭
> 
> Also, if there's anything specific anyone wants to see, feel free to include it. I have my smut planned out, but I love the idea of merman Tony so maybe I'll be inspired to write beyond smut?


End file.
